


Somewhere We Were/Are Happy

by Rozilla



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Catharsis, F/M, I broke up my own OTP, Loki being a little shit, Resolution, Richard is basically Chris O'Dowd's character from The IT Crowd, Weddings, Why Did I Write This?, because I'm a masocist, cancer tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Thor have gone their separate ways- but Thor cannot resist helping her at her time of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere We Were/Are Happy

**Author's Note:**

> So... that rumour about Age of Ultron eh? Well, when I first heard it- I got whatever the shipping equivalent of the Five Stages is. This idea came in somewhere around the acceptance stage.  
> Luckily those rumours seem to have been proven to be (hopefully) bullshit (Chris Hemsworth was asked whether Thor was a bachelor at the start of the movie and said 'No! Nor at the end!' and Chris O'Dowd says he hasn't been on set to film anything for AoU), but this sat unfinished on my hard-drive like a gargoyle- I needed to get this done for my own sanity.  
> I've been shipping for over a decade and if there's one thing I have learned it's this- always have a back up or worst case scenario ready.  
> Some of this is taken from the current 616 run (Thor-The God of Thunder) where Jane Foster has cancer and some of this is from The Mighty Thor and some of the Essential Volumes (where Sif and Thor are pretty much inseparable).  
> I was crying a lot writing this- but the whole thing felt very cathartic. A bit like a weepy hormonal version of Primal Scream therapy.

Jane had always been weirdly proud of her hair – it was long, glossy, thick and dark. She often just left it loose or in a ponytail, she rarely did anything to it other than wash it or condition it. Perhaps it had been wasted on her. Well, she decided straight away, the minute she was diagnosed, cancer was not taking her goddamned hair. _It's mine. I'll take it._

It was plaited first, then the plait was cut away to be bagged up and sent to a wig company. The rest was shaved away right down to a fuzz. It was strange to feel something that close to her scalp, oddly nice, relaxing in a way. It was probably the last time she felt good for a while. Richard stayed with her, holding her hand, telling her she look like Ripley or occasionally singing 'Nothing Compares 2 U' to make her laugh.

'I can tell Mum and Dad I'm dating Sinead O'Connor, they'll be so proud!'

Somehow he made her feel better, he was good at it. He had an easy, likeable manner, a nice kind smile and a lilting accent that made her feel safe and welcome. She clearly had a thing for guys with accents. Ha. That was over two months ago. Now the treatment had begun in earnest. Richard had left for work this morning, at her insistence, even after her latest chemotherapy sessions left her tired, sick, hollow and half dead – he needed a break. He had been up with her half the night rubbing her back and whispering to her. He did not sign up for this. She made her way to their front garden and decided to sit outside in the sunshine, even England got some sun sometimes. She curled up in a blanket, pulling it up over her head to shield her scalp from it's rays. She was cold, even in June, but she could feel the warmth of the sun. She wanted to stay out here now – warming herself like a cat.

She did jump a little when she heard the distantly familiar _woosh_ of the Rainbow Bridge touch down a little way from her house. Thank God for the countryside – all Thor had done was frighten some cows and horses, which ran away screaming. She merely sighed and pulled the blanket tighter _Oh here we go_.

Thor strode up to the house, cape and everything, dropping Mjolnir when he saw her – pale, thin, sickly, bald, with dark sunken eyes. 'Jane!' He ran to her, kneeling in front of her 'Who did this?! Tell me and I'll-'

'No one _did_ this Thor,' she rolled her eyes 'I'm sick. It happens.'

'Then we must get you to a doctor! Does Richard know-'

'He does and I have been to a doctor.'

'I do not-' he began, but Jane held up a hand to silence him.

'Thor, I have cancer, the doctors have given me a kind of treatment that, whilst not exactly fun, will make me better. Eventually.'

 _Hopefully,_ Jane decided it was best not to tell him about things like cancer survivor rates.

'You look...'

'Horrible I imagine,' Jane laughed.

'I've seen worse,' Thor tried to smile.

'Thanks,' she scoffed, but didn't move away when he took her hand.

'Heimdall did not tell me, I would have come sooner had I known you were so ill.'

'I told him not to,' Jane glared 'Me and Richard will deal with this. Besides, what can you do? There's nothing to hit with a massive hammer.'

She had meant it as a joke, but Thor did not look amused. 'The healers at the palace will help you,' he said, looking her right in the eye 'Eir must know a way-'

'You seriously think your father will let me anywhere near Asgard? He's just got rid of me.'

He clenched his jaw and almost snarled 'I will defy him then, he owes me many favours after I restored him almost single handedly.'

'Don't get him angry,' she groaned 'you're in his good books now, don't test him.'

'Then what would you have me do?'

Jane leaned back into her garden chair and looked up at the sky for a moment. 'Nothing,' she said, 'just... Nothing. I'll get better.'

'That is the one thing,' Thor stood up 'I cannot do. You know this.'

'Look after Richard then,' she snapped 'just be a good friend, just stop turning everything into a grand battle because this-' she pulled down the blanket to reveal her bare head, Thor tried not to flinch '-is something millions of people on my planet do everyday. Some how. We get sick and we either get better or we die. I intend to do the first one, but if not-'

'Jane please-'

'-then just look after him and Darcy and Ian and my research, because I never asked to be part of this mad god-like power struggle, I just wanted to study and learn and see the stars! I want to get better and get back to it and to my life okay? Just.... that's all I wanted. To go back to what I know.'

Tears had sprung, she was surprised she had any left 'Please... just be nice to me. Be my friend. You were always good at that even when we-'

She stopped and slumped in her seat, feeling weak and small again. Her limbs shook and nausea crept up her throat. 'Actually there is something you can do,' she said, urgently 'pass the bucket just behind me.'

He did, she managed to throw up what little there was left in her and place it down beside her. 'Urgh, water, please,' she pointed to a bottle, which Thor picked up and handed to her. She spat it back into the bucket and shuddered 'Yuck.'

'Jane...' Thor sounded horrified, heart broken 'this isn't right.'

'Nope,' her voice thin and weak 'but that's life. Well, that's life for us mere mortals.'

He stilled, brushing his knuckles against one cheek 'I'll find a way to make you whole again. I swear.' She laughed, well, coughed and laughed 'Yeah, good luck with that.'

'You doubt my word?' Thor's smile was barely visible.

'No... well, just... oh I dunno,' she threw her arms up 'tired. Feeling stupid. Can you put me in bed?'

He gently lifted her up, carrying her through the little country house to her's- her's and Richard's – bedroom. He laid her down, just placing a blanket on top and kneeling beside her 'Thanks.'

'Sweet Jane,' he whispered 'you are truly brave.'

'Knew that one already,' she sighed, drifting off to sleep.

He stayed for a while, just watching her. He did not dare to glance around at pictures of her with Richard – his heart still hurt in some small way he did not want to dwell on. Fate had been cruel, in so many ways. What was the point in bring him to her if it was just going to pull them apart again? Heimdall had told him she was happy and he had been to. Sif had been there the whole time, but she still waited for him. As he healed, she kept her distance, only giving advice if he sought it, being constant in battle and his companion in heartbreak – they had been thrown together since childhood. Perhaps it had been inevitable. Either way, they were happy, she was not just someone to help him forget about Jane. She was kind, compassion itself and gentle in her ways. They were betrothed now, his father was as happy as he had ever been, as was Asgard. He still did not want the throne just yet, but Odin seemed content to allow this now that he was no longer in the 'snare' of some mayfly little mortal.

How had the kind, proud old warrior he had known as a boy become so... foolish? Stupid even? Was it mother's death? Maybe he had just been to awed by his father's presence to really notice his true nature. Either way, it mattered not. He left Jane's side with a gentle kiss on her forehead, she stirred in her sleep and moved away. Allowing some small tears to fall from him as he walked away from the house.

Heimdall let him back onto the bridge and back to Asgard. 'You knew,' he said to the Guardian, who hefted the sword back into it's proper place 'you did not tell me.'

'Jane Foster swore me to secrecy,' Heimdall intoned, looking to him 'but I could not keep it secret for long. You will find a way to cure her?'

'I will have to ask for my father's help,' Thor snorted.

'He will not help Jane.'

'No, not without persuasion.'

 

'Out of the question,' Odin barked, 'mortals get ill and they die, it is what they do.'

'She saved Yggdrasil!' Thor was still incredulous at his father's callousness 'Does she not deserve such an honour?'

'It is not our problem,' Odin snapped back 'we are not to meddle in their affairs, if you cure one, then why not all of them? Jane Foster is not the only sick mortal, why are you still so besotted with her, when the woman who is to be your wife is far more worthy-'

'I am not besotted with Jane,' Thor snarled 'I am marrying Sif because I love her, as I once did Jane, but now she is my friend. She still holds a place within my heart for all that she has done for me and the Nine Realms, she is as worthy as anyone in Asgard.'

'So you say,' Odin's one eye narrowed 'I have yet to be convinced.'

 

Thor's mind turned the rest of the day, trying to think of something. He stood, armour cast off, in a jerkin and trews, staring out from his quarters onto the city, heart heavy, anger rising uselessly in his gut.

'Thor?' He had yet to grow used to the way Sif said his name now – so differently. Longingly. He appreciated it all the more now that he was in such turmoil. He looked round at her, tired from training, but lovely all the same, washed and dressed in a simple gown, hair loose around her shoulders. 'Hello,' he smiled 'how fair the new recruits?'

'Not bad,' she walked over to join him 'a little green, but they'll learn in time.'

'Good,' he took her hand 'I am glad of your company my good lady.'

'I'll bet,' she leaned in to take a kiss, warm, firm, but still gentle.

'But something troubles you,' she held up a finger 'and do not deny it. Lying was never your strength.'

'It is...' Thor hesitated, but leaned his forehead on her's 'it is Jane. I... she is very sick.'

Sif did not move, her expression did not change. 'It is called... cancer, have you heard of such an ailment?'

'I have,' Sif sighed 'I heard it mentioned during my time on Earth.'

'Jane told me she would recover, but the treatment is... most unpleasant. No healing process should hurt in such a way.'

'You want to heal her on Asgard?' She raised an eyebrow at his expression 'Thor, do not look like that, I am not a fool.'

'My father has forbidden it,' Thor turned back to the city 'I know not what else to do without defying him again. I fear what he would do to Jane if I were to go behind his back.'

'I understand,' Sif moved in front of him, taking his face in both hands 'I think I have an idea.'

'You would help?'

'I would,' she smiled 'leave it to me, I only ask that you look suitably surprised when the time comes.'

 

Jane awoke when she heard the front door key rattle and Richard call up to her 'Sweetheart? Jane?' She had enough strength to sit up and call out to him, but couldn't hope to get up. She felt weak as a kitten. Richard came up the stairs, smiling and holding a cup of coffee 'I couldn't help but notice the rather intricate whorl pattern in Abbot's field- either the little green men want to show their Celtic pride or your ex came by for a visit.'

Jane rolled her eyes 'Yeah, Thor stopped by, I guess he must have heard about my cancer some how.'

'How did he take it?'

She puffed out her chest and deepened her voice 'Who did this Jane?! I shall smite this cancer verily! I say thee nay!'

Richard chuckled 'Good impression.'

She coughed a few times and drank her coffee to sooth her throat 'That was stupid,' she sighed 'but worth it.'

He leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips 'So that was it? Just a visit?' Jane hesitated for a moment, placing her coffee beside her, then said 'He also... wanted to try and see if he could cure me on Asgard.'

'Seriously?!'

'And I told him where to get off.'

'Jane!' Richard took her hands in his 'Do they need, like, a blood sacrifice because they could take me! I'm not a virgin obviously but they don't need to know-'

'Richard-'

'Whatever they want Jane I will give them, whatever it takes to make you better!' Jane stared at him

'It's cancer, it's not necessarily a death sentence any more.'

'But it might be,' he looked into her eyes, breath shuddering 'if a race of space Vikings want to rid you of cancer instantly, why not take them up on their offer?'

Jane shrugged 'I'm not the only one in the world with cancer Richard, what about the millions of people-'

'They would want to be cured to wouldn't they? Sweetheart, I know you're brave, but... this is crazy!'

Jane snorted 'Thor's father would never allow it anyway. He would jump at the chance to get rid of me for good.'

'Why? What did you do?'

'He didn't think I was good enough for his son,' she muttered, not looking at Richard.

He just laughed again 'Well he's an idiot.'

'He's literally one of the most powerful beings in the Nine Realms.'

'Still an idiot,' Richard shrugged.

She leaned forward whilst Richard plumped some pillows and settled her back so that she could drink her coffee 'Just promise me that we won't turn down some magical cancer cure out of pride and some Demi-god old codger?'

Jane looked at him, his determined, worried look winning through to her a little 'I'll think about it okay?'

 

Sif's request for an audience was granted straight away and she approached in full armour, head held high and sword held tight to her.

 _This was deliberate_ , Thor realised, but kept a distance.

'Lady Sif!' Odin boomed, smiling in a way Thor rarely saw any more 'To what do I owe the pleasure?'

'My King-'

'Please, Sif,' he descended the dais towards her 'I would call you daughter before too long, Odin will suffice.'

Sif kept her face carefully blank but continued 'I am destined to wed Thor, as you say, but I am still a warrior of Asgard and you still my King. I shall call you All-Father.'

The seemed to win over Odin still more, Thor was impressed.

'Very well,' Odin placed a warm hand on her shoulder nonetheless 'you requested an audience?'

'I wonder if my marriage to Thor is still subject to the old customs?'

'But of course! Which one in particular?'

'The boon you are to grant to me in order for me to accept Thor's hand.'

This took Odin by surprise 'The boon? I thought you had already agreed-'

'I had not,' Sif bowed a little 'forgive my impertinence, but I shall be giving up my life as a warrior, my life long work, to be a Queen and to bare sons.'

 _Not if I have anything to do with it,_ Thor thought with a scowl, _I would never dishonour Sif that way._

'I understand,' Odin sighed 'A high price to pay for a shield-maiden of your prowess and achievement. I shall grant you a boon, name it Lady Sif and it shall be yours.'

Thor was certain only he saw the smile that graced Sif's face, but he recognised it instantly. It was the one she wore into battle.

'I ask, All-Father, for the complete and total healing of the mortal Jane Foster.'

The silence that followed seemed to hang in the air, frozen and heavy.

'I... do not understand Lady Sif,' Odin sounded calm, but Thor knew that tone 'why would you request such a thing?'

'My King, she is a hero of the Nine Realms,' Sif replied, equally calm 'if it were not for her, Thor would not be here to seek my hand and I owe her my own life as much as Thor's. I would see her live out her days to the last.'

Thor wondered just how much surprise registered on his face, because he was sure his jaw was somewhere in the region of his chest by now. Odin glanced at him 'Did my son put you up to this?'

'No he did not, you will see he is as surprised as you are my King.'

'But, my Lady, you could have anything you desired, anything!'

Sif stood proud and turned back to look at Thor, to let him see her eyes, 'I already have all that I desire. I merely seek to re-pay a debt.'

No one said a word for what seemed like a small eternity.

'If you are sure,' Odin's voice sounded strangely flat 'then I shall grant it. I would not lose a worthy Queen, even if it is at... such a price.'

Sif bowed and looked her King straight in the eye 'You are truly generous All-Father and I accept your son's proposal, upon the immediate healing of Jane Foster.'

'She be restored from her ailment and nothing more,' Odin added, glaring at Thor 'is that understood?'

'That is all I ask,' Sif crossed her hand across her chest 'and I am grateful for your agreement. We shall take our leave.'

'Yes... alright.'

They both left Odin, the air thickened in their wake.

Thor waited until they left the throne room far behind, until the corridors were free of guards, before pulling Sif into a doorway and kissing her hard and deep, one hand entwining in her hair and the other reaching down. She returned it with a little bite of his lip and pulled away 'I take it you are pleased?'

'Sif,' he purred 'I shall be at your command this night, every night, for what you have done this day.'

'I shall hold you to that my love,' she gasped as his hand wondered a little beneath her balteus, but she slapped it playfully away 'but not yet.'

He sighed a little 'Apologies, I got... carried away.'

'Do not apologise,' they shared a lighter, more gentle kiss before touching foreheads 'but you should get back to Jane and tell her the good news.'

Thor hesitated and stepped back a little 'Sif... why? Why have you-'

She pressed a finger to his lips 'Why wouldn't I? As I told your father, I owe her much. This is the least I could do.'

He searched her face for a moment then just smiled 'I see.'

'Go on,' she chuckled 'I shall ask the healers to prepare for her treatment and she can arrive in the next few weeks. She can bring her own beloved to... what's his name?'

Thor sighed a little 'Richard,' he mumbled 'I'm sure he would be welcome.'

Sif raised an eyebrow 'I'm sure he would,' one final kiss 'now go Thor, I shall await your return.'

 

A fortnight passed, Jane could not move her latest appointment, which left her barely able to stand. Thor returned with Sif, who disguised her sadness at Jane's illness, Richard himself looked pretty tired, offering them to make them coffee before trying to put salt in their cups. Sif was the one who offered to carry Jane, lifting her up in her arms and carrying her to the Bifrost landing site, with Richard running to keep up. Thor called to Heimdall, clutching Richard tight under one arm and Sif holding Jane as gently as a child, as they flew back to Asgard- Richard managing a good minute before he started screaming.

When they arrived, Jane finally managed to open one eye, bleary and exhausted she mumbled 'Am I dead?'

'Jane... we're on another planet!' Richard staggered out onto the Bi-frost, staring around, slack jawed at the wondrous gold construction, jumping a foot in the air when he saw Heimdall.

'Good day.'

'Uh... hi,' Richard stammered 'I'm Richard O'Dale, this is Jane-'

'Welcome Richard Of The Dale,' he boomed, 'and welcome, Jane, it has been a while.'

Jane lifted her head groggily 'Heimdall... what...'

'Jane,' Richard rushed forward, legs still shaking 'wake up sweetheart, we're in space!'

'You are in Asgard,' Thor clapped him on the shoulder, sending him forward a few steps 'and you are most welcome. Both of you need to follow us, we need to get her to the Healing Room.'

'We cannot fly with her like this,' Sif said, looking down at Jane 'she is very weak.'

'I have already called the horses and a carriage,' Heimdall replied, nodding out to the bridge. Richard turned and saw it, its shimmering rainbow crystal, hard and opaque like fractured ice but warm to the touch, over an ocean that boiled thousands of feet below.

'We're going to ride horses, over that?!' he choked, turning pale.

'You shall ride with Jane,' Sif reassured 'and our horses are different to those of Midgard, they are well versed to riding the Rainbow Bridge.'

'Says you,' Richard whimpered, but Thor chuckled.

'Do not worry, you will be safe.'

The man of the Dales did not look so convinced, mumbling something about being afraid of heights as a guard walked forward, two horses and a carriage laden with blankets and pillows came to a halt right at the entrance to the Bi-frost.

'Come,' Sif nodded to him, placing Jane gently in the blankets and motioning him to come forward 'we must away.'

'Uh-huh,' Richard managed, mumbling a _Hail Mary_ for the first time in over twenty years as Sif and Thor said their goodbyes to Heimdall and mounted beside the guard. They found the poor, befuddled man of Midgard rather bemusing, but he managed to swallow his fear long enough to sit beside Jane and whisper to her 'We're on another planet, I can't believe it, it looks like a Fitzpatrick illustration!'

She laughed a little weakly 'That's what I thought when I first came here... pretty beautiful right?'

'No kidding... It's gorgeous.'

Thor looked to Sif, who patted his arm in reassurance 'All will be well, trust me.'

'I do,' Thor brushed her cheek in return 'I'm just... glad to see she is well looked after.'

Sif nodded 'As I am beloved.'

 

The people of Asgard had never seen someone so ill in a long time- battle injuries yes, but illness... they shrank back in alarm as the carriage made their way to the Healing Room. Jane's head was covered in a shawl, but it was plain to see she had no hair, another oddity to Asgard, especially for women. Thor tried to ignore it, but was happy to see Richard was too awed to care and talking to Jane the whole way, asking her questions and holding her hand. When she finally arrived, Sif lifting her onto the Healing Room, placing her carefully on the Soul Forge and calling Eir and her team to look over Jane.

'Prognosis any better this time?' Jane smiled.

'Oh yes,' Eir returned her smile 'I should think a simple illness should be less tricky than an all powerful entity from the beginning of time.'

'Glad to hear it.'

'Simple illness,' Richard whispered to Thor 'cancer's not exactly simple.'

'To us,' Thor replied shrugging 'it is.'

'Obviously.' Eir's hands waved through the ephemeral lights of the Soul Forge, looking intently for the cancer, finding it pretty quickly. 'I shall require you and your... companions to leave, this should not take long.'

Thor, Sif and Richard left, but not without giving Jane a kiss and whispering to her. 'I know,' she replied 'I'll be fine.'

Reassured for now, Richard followed the two Asgardians out to his quarters and instructed to dress in the proper attire 'Just to make things... easier,' Sif said, 'it will help the culture shock.'

'For who?'

'For everyone.'

Jane lay back in the Quantum Field Generator (sorry _Soul Forge_ ) and sighed at the warmth of its light and power. She fancied she could feel each atom, each molecule being... cleansed in some strange way. The strength was flowing back to her arms, legs, body, her mind was clearing, the fog of tiredness was lifting... She felt good. Alive. At peace. The women worked carefully, looking over her and talking in short, gentle instructions. It certainly beat another round of surgery and drugs. She drifted between watching them and the flow of the energy above her.

'We can restore your hair as well,' Eir said, rather suddenly 'if you wish.'

Jane turned to her in thought 'Actually... no, leave my hair. I want it to grow back on it's own.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah... It seems only fair.'

Eir nodded 'Very well. I understand.' Jane found her eyes fluttering closed into a warm, peaceful sleep, the gentle gold outline of her body shimmering above her.

 

Richard was in his and Jane's new quarters, dressed in more acceptable Asgardian attire, and still taking in the marvels around him. Thor did find the man rather amusing as he just stared and laughed at everything he saw.

'I still can't believe I'm here, I mean, I'm just an insurance broker,' he was babbling a bit out of sheer nerves, 'I'm from Sligo originally, Ireland, your lot came to my ancestors and buggered about with the place a bit.'

'My lot?'

'Y'know? The Vikings?'

Thor chuckled 'Ah yes. I remember.'

'Jesus... I am so lucky to know Jane.'

Thor sighed 'As am I.'

Richard turned at that 'Serious? You must know lots of people-'

'None of them are Jane,' Thor said, a tad woodenly.

They stood in silence for a while until Richard said 'Listen, Thor- can I call you Thor? I... I know I can never truly appreciate how lucky I am. How perfect and amazing Jane is... I probably don't deserve her, I know literally nothing about space and stars and stuff- but I try y'know? I want to be with her the rest of my life, I couldn't be with anyone else... I would have gladly taken the cancer myself if it would mean the world could keep her just a wee while longer.'

Thor said nothing, so Richard filled the silence. 'I can understand if you would want her back.'

Thor took a deep breath 'I had my time with her Richard of the Dale, I was privileged to, but it is your time now.'

He placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, so that he could look into his eyes 'All that I ask you, is that you remember these words. That you are lucky to know her, lucky to share in her life and you treat her with love and respect each and everyday- for if you don't, at her command, I would crush your skull with my giant hammer.'

Thor did smile, but even Richard could tell there was a seriousness behind his words. 'Believe me pal, if I ever treated Jane badly, I would deserve a hammer to the noggin.'

Thor pulled him into a hug that felt as though it would crush his ribs 'That, Richard, was the right answer.'

 

When Jane awoke, she saw the intricate gold ceiling first and some distant memory bubbled up from what seemed like a life time ago.

'Thor?'

'Richard actually,' a friendly chuckle 'but he's here to.'

Jane sat up- actually found she could sit up with no help- and took in her surroundings. She was on a Ottomon (like before) and wrapped in silken blankets. In the room with her were Richard, sitting next to her, Thor and Sif standing a little way away.

'How are you?' Richard slid a hand over her's 'You look much better already.'

Jane returned the grasp 'I'm... starving.'

Richard burst out laughing at that, the giggles subsiding only when they were replaced by tears 'Oh god, Jane, you're well, cancer-free! It's gone! You're gonna live!' He babbled and held her desperately, whilst Sif and Thor approached 'Jane, the healer has restored you. You are well, as Richard has said.'

Jane could barely think let alone speak, she was hungry, more hungry than she had been in months. Richard was sobbing now, tears of joy clearly, but pulled himself together to turn round 'We can never thank you enough... I... don't even-'

'Richard,' Jane kissed him on the cheek 'it's okay sweetie, I'm the one who was cured- Thor... I don't even know where to begin-'

'T'was Sif who brought you here Jane,' Thor looked down to his beloved, who smiled back 'she pleaded your case to Odin, he only relented as part of a marriage-bargain.'

Jane stared, opened mouthed, from one to the other. Richard was the first to react 'Your Ladyship,' he staggered forward 'can I just say, thank you for everything-'

'You can Richard Of The Dale,' she chuckled 'but I should like to speak to Jane alone if I may?'

He stuttered before Jane herself finally answered 'Of course!'

'Come Richard,' Thor wrapped an arm the size of Richard's torso across his shoulders 'let us go to the kitchens, we'll bring back a meal for Jane.'

'Um... sure,' he almost squeaked 'let's leave 'em to it.'

He stole one last kiss from Jane before following Thor out into the corridor, still caught between undying gratitude and continuing culture shock. 'He seems...' Sif began.

'Like a huge dork?' Jane nodded 'Oh yeah. He is. But I love him for it.'

Sif had been on Earth long enough to know what 'dork' meant and she agreed. She went to take up a space next to Jane, sitting gently beside her on the Ottoman. 'Sif-' Jane began, but the other woman held up a hand. 'I owe you my happiness Jane Foster,' Sif said, eyes bright 'I have loved Thor from afar for many years. I stood so close to him in battle, in friendship... now in other ways. I owe that to you- your happiness with another. If you had not given up...'

Sif stopped to blink and stem her tears, seeing Jane was doing the same 'I cannot imagine doing it. Not now. To be so... brave. I cannot imagine it was easy.'

'It wasn't,' Jane admitted 'it really really wasn't.'

'And yet you did, for his sake,' she pressed a hand to Jane's cheek 'I owed you the chance to live, to find what I have now. I think that you loved him, perhaps you do still?'

'I...' Jane began, biting her lip 'A little, but not in the same way. It could not have worked out. I knew that. There was too much to lose, too much to... change.'

'I do not blame you, nor do I resent it, he is very easy to fall in love with.'

'Yeah... I noticed.'

They sat in silence for a long time. 'You are to wed Richard?' Sif asked, distantly.

'Yeah. Sooner rather than later I think. You're both invited by the way.'

'Thank you, I would like to have you both at our wedding, as honoured guests.'

'We'd love to! Congratulations!' She laughed and embraced her- when a thought occurred 'Does that mean you'll be Queen?'

'Soon, when Thor shall take up the Throne.'

Jane stared 'Um... yikes. You scared?'

'Terrified. I have led armies, but I suspect a kingdom is not the same.'

'I can imagine... or not actually. Rather you than me!'

They laughed for a while after that, in relief, in gratitude, before the men returned with plates laden with food- Jane's eyes widening. 'You trying to fatten me up?' She grinned.

'You need it sweetheart,' Richard set a tray down 'try the grey stuff, not sure what it is but fecking nora it's good!'

They sat eating and talking, Richard discussing their plans 'I am not going back to work on Monday Jane, I said to Thor, how the hell can I go back to brokering insurance when I've been to another planet!'

Jane raised an eyebrow 'So what're you going to do?'

'I dunno!' Richard was still slightly insensible 'Anything! Literally anything! Well... I did have this idea... Chile.'

'What about- Oh God! The Atacama desert!' Jane nearly jumped up.

'Yeah! We can speak to ALMA- pull some strings, use some of your influence, we can move there!'

'Why?'

'You can be close to the stars, you've wanted to go there for years, why not just live there? Sell the house, buy somewhere out there- I can find work there, I can train to do something useful with my life, something to benefit others!'

He went on in this vein for some time, Jane just smiled and considered that perhaps he was still reeling from just being here. Then again, he had a point, but perhaps to be discussed when he was a bit more... centred. 'There is something I want to ask you Thor,' Jane patted Richard's hand to silence him a moment, giving him a meaningful look 'you can say no, especially after all you and Sif have done for me and Richard.'

'Depends what it is,' Thor said, cautiously.

Jane took a breath, turned to Sif, who nodded and smiled back. 'We have a tradition on Earth, well, in some cultures, specifically mine and Richard's, for the father to give the bride away. It's a pretty archaic and kinda sexist tradition, but I want to borrow it,' she continued when she saw that both Sif and Thor were listening kindly and attentively 'Erik's gone, my Dad's gone, Mom's gone to... I don't have anyone left. I want it as a gesture, just to say that I start this new part of my life... I was thinking.... of asking you. To give me away.'

Thor said nothing for a moment, looking to Sif. 'If you really don't want to then don't,' Jane felt rather foolish now 'but I would really appreciate it, all you'd have to do is walk with me then go back to sit with Sif, you can wear your armour if you don't want a suit and I can understand if you say no- but... You're too important to be just a guest. Both of you.'

Sif nodded 'You have my agreement Jane, Thor?'

Thor appeared to be considering, staring up at the ceiling for a long moment. He sighed deeply, finally standing up and going to her. 'I shall be honoured Jane,' he said, taking her hand 'and I thank you for considering me.'

 

There was one last person who needed to be told. The guards stood aside for him when he walked into the dungeons, bowing politely before leading the way to Loki's cell. As always, his brother sat upon a pile of cushions, reading another volume of some obscure tome. He didn't even look up when Thor arrived, merely turning a page and sighing.

'So,' he drawled 'I take it you are to marry Sif?'

'Indeed,' Thor sat on a chair the guards produced for him 'you satisfied?'

'Oh no, not in the slightest,' Loki scoffed 'I am just surprised you can to your senses sooner than I predicted.'

Thor rolled his eyes 'If you must know, Jane was the one who ended it.'

Loki shrugged 'Then she is far more sensible than I gave her credit for and you are still a fool.'

Thor growled and stood to leave, but Loki sighed 'What do you want me to say? Congratulations on taking my advice for once? Well done for rubbing two brain cells together? I warned you. I said to say goodbye and Jane was the one who made the decision for you. I hope she can give you some advice on ruling otherwise Asgard will fall within the week.'

Thor stood, glowering at his brother 'I love Sif.'

'Well you are the sentimental type,' Loki replied, mildly adding 'she is a fine match either way. Beautiful and utterly pig-headed. Just your type. I'm sure you'll have a long happy marriage and she'll bare you many strapping sons.'

'Loki-'

He closed the book with a snap 'Are you expecting advice? From me? All right, think on this- do you think you and Jane would have known anything other than heartbreak and misery? Eventually?'

'You can say that of any marriage.'

Loki laughed 'My my, have you been reading Thor? Well done! You are coming along!'

'Brother-'

'In the long run, common sense will pay off, fleeting romances do not.'

'Common sense? _You_ are lecturing _me_ on common sense?'

'Yes,' Loki tossed the book onto the floor 'I think with my brain, rather than by-pass it to my fists. It may not always work to my advantage, but I endeavour to take the logical step in most things- but especially with lovers. Why give your heart to someone who would take it to the grave so soon?'

Thor said nothing.

'You still love her?'

'Not... with the same intensity.'

'But still a little? Some small part of you belongs to Jane Foster?'

Thor bit the inside of his cheek 'Yes.'

'I cannot do anything about that. It will always be thus I suspect- you never did learn to let things go, you're as stubborn as Odin sometimes.'

The older brother laughed at that 'Always a snide remark eh brother?'

'It was not a snide remark, merely a statement of fact,' Loki stretched like a cat, long limbs pulling out above his head languidly and relaxing back 'A wedding is always welcome. Especially a royal one. I expect there will be much feasting.'

'Indeed,' Thor replied, flatly.

'Am I allowed out for good behaviour? For my own not-brother's wedding?'

'What do you think?'

His half-brother snorted 'I think I shall like the next volume in this set. I am going to be in here a while.'

'I shall save you some cake.'

Loki gave him a rude gesture, Thor returned it and marched out, still smiling 'Goodbye you petty, pretentious bastard.'

'And farewell to you, great golden oaf.'

 

 

Sif adjusted the tie 'I never understood these,' she shook her head 'the Son Of Coul always wears these, even in battle. They serve no purpose!'

'You're telling me beloved,' Thor sighed as Sif then went to place the little blue rose in his button hole 'you look... most alluring by the way.'

'Thank you,' she smiled, wanly, glancing at her blue-green gown 'I feel somewhat under-dressed for a wedding, but that is the way of things on Midgard- Thor.'

'Hmm?'

'Concentrate.'

'I am trying.'

'Of course you are.'

She stood back and nodded at her handiwork as a knock came at the door 'That should be Jane, I shall leave you to it.'

'Not without a kiss surely?'

'Perish the thought!'

They were interrupted by the door opening, revealing Jane in a simple, but flattering white dress, her short hair styled with a starry headband.

'Oops! Sorry!' She laughed 'I would say get a room, but I kinda walked into it!'

Sif left with a chuckle and a parting kiss for Jane 'You look beautiful,' she whispered, Jane blushed and whispered back 'So do you!'

The door closed, leaving Jane and Thor alone, him looking handsome, if a little uncomfortable, in a suit that strained a little at his biceps.

'Sif is correct' He said, with a radiant smile 'you are beautiful Jane. I should be surprised if Richard could stand after seeing you.' 'Ever the flatterer,' Jane walked around to where a glass of wine awaited 'you've scrubbed up pretty well yourself.'

'Thank you.'

She sipped her glass, the silence settling for a moment, neither looking at each other. Jane always thought she would be the first to speak.

'Jane,' Thor began.

'Yes?'

'I... um...'

'Elequent as always, not that I can talk, I'm surprised I can string a sentence together, I'm sweating so much I can probably solve a drought!'

'I think I still love you.'

 

A vacuum rushed to fill the space where the sentence had settled and died. 'Seriously?' Jane said, with a snort 'Now?'

Thor sighed 'I love Sif, I truly do... but I ache when I think of what could not be.'

He sat, pressing his hands together for a moment and shutting his eyes 'Fate was cruel. To put us together, only to separate us.' 'It wasn't fate Thor, it was me, remember?'

He sniffed 'Yes, it was.'

'And... I didn't want to. I don't regret it, just... if there was a way, I'd have taken it,' she knelt, carefully in front of him, looking him in the eye 'but there wasn't. It just.... Ha... wasn't on the cards.'

Thor said nothing at first, simply looking back at her, vision shimmering and blurring despite himself. 'I had hoped for so long... that this day would be ours.'

'In a way... it kinda is.'

'In a way.'

Jane took a deep breath, then sat beside him 'I never believed in fate. The universe is too amazing to just magically make things a certain way. It takes work, analysis, thought and effort... there's chance in there, but that's not the same as fate.'

He huffed out a breath 'What is the difference?'

'Chance is random, it presents different paths- some you walk and some you don't. Fate implies there is no choice. I think there's always a choice.'

'And yet, you chose... this?'

Jane raised an eyebrow 'For you, and for me, because I would rather us both be happy for years to come, to live out our lives without looking at the clock wondering how long it would last. That's not right. It's not fair. On anyone. I didn't want to make you watch me die before your eyes. You don't deserve that- I don't either.'

He didn't stop the tears, they fell of their own accord, landing on the carpet beneath him. 'Jane,' he whispered.

'I have also found plenty of empirical evidence, not to mention theoretical, of parallel universes,' she carried on, apparently oblivious of his outpouring 'I don't think it's as neat as a alternative universe like Hitler won the war or something, it can't be that simple, but there are some who think that for every choice you make, the universe splinters off to where the other choices had been made. It's all to do with quantum and the like, I won't bore you with the details.'

Thor sat, tears still streaming, wondering if Jane was aware of anything else, but he saw her own eyes misting over and her voice shook as she finished her train of thought. 'Hence why I do believe that somewhere, somehow... in the vastness of space, there's a Thor. And a Jane. They are happy. As happy as we are... only... different... y'know?'

Thor nodded 'I do.'

Jane nodded back 'Good... so... yeah.' Neither spoke, but Jane fumbled for a tissue, dabbing at her eyes carefully 'Trust you to make me cry.'

'Yes...I am sorry.'

'No, I am to. And eternally grateful for everything. Everything... but I have one more request.'

'Name it.' She took his hands and knelt up to press their foreheads together, a final gesture, a final moment that they had to take, knowing that both of them had their own paths leading away for one final time.

'When you're millenia old, you're the King of the Nine Realms... don't forget me. Try not to. I like to think I've made an impact.'

'You have, Jane,' he smiled, damply, drawing near 'I shall not forget you. You are welcome in my halls so long as you draw breath and...long after...'

The kiss that followed took them both a little by surprise. It bordered, right there, between friends and lovers, just a meeting of lips, salty from tears.

 

Somewhere, a Thor and a Jane shared this kiss and ran together.

Somewhere a Richard stormed in and tried to punch Thor in the face.

Somewhere a Sif just stood in anger and betrayal.

Somewhere they broke apart quickly and could not look at each other for the rest of the day, embarrassment becoming resentment until neither could stand each other's company.

 

But that wasn't here.

 

Here, a Jane and a Thor simply pulled back from each other, smiling sadly, but managing a laugh all the same.

'Come on,' Thor nodded to the door 'your beloved awaits.'

'Yours to.'

They stood, Thor rubbing his face with a tissue and Jane checking her make up hadn't smudged. A knock at the door signalled a heavily pregnant Darcy- still full and radiant as ever- who smiled and nodded 'C'mon, it's time.'

'Yeah, yeah let's do this,' Jane sighed 'lead the way.'

She looked at them for a moment, a thought bubbling up 'You sure?'

Jane looked back to Thor, who held out his arm 'I am to give you away.'

'Right here? Yes. But what about somewhere else?'

Jane hooked her arm around his. 'Somewhere else, as here, I make sure you are nothing less than utterly happy.'

As they walked up, a song playing that seemed vaguely familiar to Thor (he later learned it was called _Cloudbusting_ by a singer named Kate Bush), he felt a strange sense that he was many, many different people. All of them Thor, born of Asgard, Avenger, King, Prince... but some walked with Jane as her husband to be. Some as her friend. Some as her lover. Some without her. Some mourning her. But everywhere he was, he knew her. He loved her. There was no world where he did not know her, did not care for her, past or present.

 

He did not envy those people (for not all were men!), all named Thor. Even deep in his heart, even as he gave her to Richard, watching them exchange vows and rings. He still didn't envy the Thor that made good with Jane. He was happy for him. Just as Jane looked happy turning to Richard and kissing him when they were declared husband and wife.

 

Sif took his hand and kissed him lightly, near his ear 'Beloved, are you all right?' He turned to her, with no lie, no hesitation, looking into her eyes.

Brilliant Sif, warrior and future Queen of Asgard, and he simply said 'My heart, I could not be better.'


End file.
